Nunca confíes en una M
by LalaGmz
Summary: Kagura sale a pasear, sin esperarse que se encontraría con su nemesis Okita Sougo, humor absurdo donde aparecen personajes re utilizados y escenas repetidas. ¿Qué tiene que ver Sacchan en todo esto? / Tal vez es pairing, shippeo de una manera similar a la del autor gorila.


**Disclaimer:** _Gintama y sus personajes pertenecen al gorila-mangaka, perdón, a Sorachi Hideaki-san~ Las otras series/personajes a los que se hacen referencia tampoco son míos, pero si en Gintama violan los derechos de autor, ¿por qué yo no puedo? _

* * *

**"Nunca confíes en ****_una M"_**

**_._**

Era un día casual en la Yorozuya, Shimpachi alegando por cualquier cosa mientras el vago de Gintoki, estaba recostado en el sofá viendo el pronóstico del clima y urgando su nariz, sí, eso era un día normal. Kagura animada saltó del segundo piso a la calle, aterrizando suavemente gracias a su paraguas, afuera la esperaba su fiel compañero Sadaharu para dar un paseo matutino por las calles de Edo.

Caminando por el distrito Kabuki, su auto-proclamada reina se acercó a una tienda, y con amable familiaridad pidió a la vendedora una cajita de su alimento preferido; aquellas tiritas verdes de sabor agrio. Se comió el alga y llegó a su destino, un parque concurrido en el usualmente se encontraba con aquel más vago que Gin-chan. Tomó asiento a su lado en la banca –o cama– y él inmediatamente le armó conversación. Poco después, sin interés se despidió del hombre.

–Adiós, MAldito y DesAseado viejo, ¿o debería decir MADAO?

El hombre carraspeó dudoso.

–Espera, ¿Acaso me dijiste "MADAV"? –preguntó con confusión–. Parece que hiciste mal el juego de palabras, niña.

Con fastidio, la pelirroja no trató de defenderse, ignoró al vago anciano dejándolo atrás, se golpeó mentalmente, en realidad el acróstico si había funcionado, alguien tan brillante como ella no podría equivocarse, más siendo ella misma quien inventó el ingenioso seudónimo. Sadaharu la arrastró hasta el otro extremo del parque, cuando vio cierta figura familiar recostado en una banca de madera, con un tubito casi vacío de _Chuubert__*****_. Inmediatamente reconoció el uniforme grisáceo de la fuerza policial de Edo. Maldita sea su suerte.

–¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? –gritó con exasperación, su enorme perro la miró con incertidumbre–. ¡De todas las personas de esta ciudad me tenía que encontrar con este!

El oficial del Shinsengumi se removió con molestia, aquella vocecita chillona y mal hablada acababa de costarle su plácido descanso en su día libre.

–Y yo tenía que encontrarme contigo, China –respondió con tono neutral, levantándose el antifaz carmín con ojos dibujados–. ¿No tienes respeto alguno por una figura de autoridad?

Kagura no respondió nada, definitivamente Okita Sougo era peor que un dolor en el trasero. Con la boca atorada de sukonbu, balbuceó alguna respuesta.

–Cállate maldito sádico –tragó la tirita agria -. Tú no eres ninguna figura de autoridad, si no estás durmiendo durante el trabajo o atacando al Mayora, estás sometiendo a alguna pobre mujer con tus látigos y cadenas.

–¡Oh! –exclamó con fingida sorpresa, para luego esbozar una sutil sonrisa– ¿Acaso quieres ser sometida? –Kagura le miró con rabia, para abalanzarse y golpearlo–. No sabía que tenías esas preferencias.

Ciertamente en habilidad, se podría decir que estaban parejos, y Sougo; aunque no lo aceptara, China tenía razón respecto a sus actividades favoritas, sólo que le faltó una: Molestarla y pelear con ella. Ella estaba en segundo lugar, justo después de atacar a Hijikata hasta la muerte.

–¡Cierra la boca! –pronunció con fastidio, mientras su pelea continuaba –. Ya quisieras tú...

Fueron interrumpidos por una chica de cabello rojizo, atado en dos coletas a cada lado, Kagura encima de Sougo intentando golpearlo, ambos miraron con perplejidad en dirección a la chica, que apenas hizo contacto visual con el castaño, y luego que él, inconscientemente –y por inercia– lanzara una cruel mirada; ella estaba arrodillada en el piso pronunciando cosas como "Oh maestro dígame que desea".

Y esa era la magia del gran príncipe del planeta de los sádicos.

Kagura con una mueca de asco y confusión miró a la chica, y luego dirigió su mirada al sádico, se incorporó y trató de procesar la información de lo que acababa de suceder.

–¡Oye sádico! ¡¿Qué diablos significa esto?! –gritó con cierta exasperación–. ¿Es una de tus victimas? ¿huh?

–Hmm –meditó Okita observando a la muchacha que actuaba tal como un gato–, realmente no sé, China, no puedo recordar quién es, o si la conozco –acarició su barbilla, Kagura lo miró con desespero–; ¡oh espera! –dijo golpeando su palma izquierda con su puño derecho–. ¡Ya sé quien es!

–¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién es? –indagó con cierta curiosidad, ahora la chica pelirroja parecía gruñirle a Sadaharu– ¡Dilo rápido! ¡Está atacando a Sadaharu! ¿No ves que está en _modo-M_?

–¡Es la mujer que me vende los periódicos! –exclamó como si hubiese hecho un gran descubrimiento, la chica y el perro lo miraron, inclinaron la cabeza hacia un lado con clara confusión –. O no, creo que no sé quién es.

Kagura intentó reprimir sus impulsos de abalanzarse a él y golpearlo como si no hubiese un mañana. Entonces recordó que su amado perrito estaba corriendo riesgo gracias a aquella extraña masoquista.

–¿Es posible que no recuerdes tus víctimas? ¡Tienes el cerebro más pequeño de lo que pensaba!

Sougo no respondió, ahora con una cadena en sus manos unida a un collar de la chica –que no estaba allí antes–, se sentó e intentó meditarlo, hasta que de repente su sonrisa se tornó de una manera escalofriante y sus ojos se tornaron de un rojo casi sangre.

–¡Es la hermana de la chica con la que el cuatro-ojos se envía correos! –concluyó por fin, y la chica lo miró con una especie de alivio–. Urara.

–Bien bien, ¡no me importa quién sea la _M, _ni qué relación tiene con Shimpachi! –escupió acercándose a su perrito–. Espera… ¿Si era Shimpachi? como sea, lo único que me importa, es que le digas que deje a mi Sadaharu en paz –continuó–, nada más, ya después puedes irte a la mierda, o algo.

Una especie de aura oscura rodeó a Urara, quien como un gato rabioso se lanzó a la pelirroja, con la habilidad de Kagura, no le fue difícil esquivar el ataque, entonces se sobre saltó.

–¡Oye sádico! ¿Podrías decirle que se calme? –dijo algo agotada, esquivando y pateando a la muchacha, Sougo sonrió, _Danna _tenía razón, la chica podía ser bastante útil, más para golpear a su rival, se acomodó en el banco.

–¿Por qué debería? –inquirió con tono neutro–. Esto es de mi completa diversión –dijo, posteriormente llamó a la muchacha–. Oye tú, ven aquí, es suficiente.

–Sí, maestro –respondió, acurrucándose a su lado, él le acarició la barbilla y ella ronroneó como respuesta.

Kagura se acomodó las ropas y asqueada miró al castaño. Inmediatamente la chica sumisa la miró con odio.

–Maestro, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Okita la miró con seriedad, entonces sus labios se curvaron.

–Adelante, has molestado a esta mocosa lo suficiente –dijo con burla disimulada–. Pero tendrás que hacer algo después, debes ganártelo.

–Sí, maestro –respondió con anhelo, se aclaró la garganta– ¿Por qué no ha castigado a esta insignificante niña por la manera en que lo trata?

Sougo se llevó una mano a la barbilla, como sopesando la respuesta; Kagura por otro lado, sentía como se le hinchaban venitas en la frente, y con toda la rabia del mundo, se arrojó al maldito sádico y lo golpeó, el capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi, estaba como un niño encantado con un juguete. El pelear con Kagura subía su adrenalina, y tenía la completa confianza que nunca se cansaría y ella le seguiría el ritmo; y aún mejor, que gracias a sus genes extraterrestres, podría lastimarla todo lo que quisiera. Un punto a su favor, como sádico por excelencia.

Lástima que él también resultara lastimado. Pero era la gracia de la diversión, si eso le molestara, simplemente no lo haría.

–¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! –gritó de un momento a otro Urara, ambos la miraron con furia, y los ojos de Okita echaban fuego, instantáneamente se arrodilló sumisa, como esperando su castigo.

Luego de que la pelirroja se quedara en silencio, y la enorme bola de pelos blanca hubiese desaparecido misteriosamente, ambos, sádico y china, continuaron con su contienda.

La pelea seguía en su curso, hasta que un carro de policía irrumpió en el parque, arrasando con todo, llevándose por delante árboles, perros, personas, vagabundos y amantos. ¿Amantos? Si, el príncipe Baka, digo, Hata había volado por los aires gracias a que –accidentalmente– su fiel secretario verde o lo que fuera, le hubiera empujado justo en frente del vehículo.

Antes de que el carro arrollara a Urara, Okita y Kagura dejaron de pelear para mirar estupefactos la escena, de un brusco frenazo, el auto quedó atravesado a mitad del parque, del vehículo descendieron el comandante y vice-comandante del Shinsengumi, y de la parte de atrás, salieron Gintoki, y Shimpachi que abrazaba a Kirara –antes "hermana mayor de Urara"– , la chica parecía haber llorado desconsoladamente.

–¡Oi Sougo! –el primero en hablar, el adicto a la mayonesa– ¿Qué mierda haces con esa niña? Creí que esto ya había quedado claro hace unos capítulos.

–¿Eh? Pero Hijikata-san, ella llegó a mí, seguramente su naturaleza sumisa le indicó el camino –se encogió de hombros.

–¡Esperen, esperen, esperen, espereeeen! –exclamó Gin– ¡Kagura-chaaaan!

La aludida le miró con confusión.

–¿Qué pasa Gin-chan?

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó abrazándola y tocándola por todas partes, ella lo apartó con un empujón– ¿Qué haces con este sádico? ¿Y esta trama? Tú no apareciste en _ese_ capítulo, estas de colada.

–¡Pero si yo soy la heroína! –exclamó con indignación–. Los colados son otros, ¿desde cuándo que se reciclan capítulos y aparecen tantos extras?

–Bueno –comenzó Shimpachi por primera vez en la historia–, desde que el presupuesto no alcanza, se ha utilizado una trama similar con personajes episódicos para que… –se pausó un momento al ver como todos ignoraban su explicación– ¡Esperen! ¿No se suponía que esto era un fic OkiKagu? ¿Qué hacemos todos nosotros aquí?

–¿Eh? ¿OkiKagu? –preguntaron los supuestos protagonistas al tiempo.

–Sí, una historia ficticia en la que los relacionan a ustedes dos –respondió cuatro-ojos.

–¿Una historia entre estos dos? ¡Ja! –habló el vice-comandante demoniaco– ¿No serán inventos tuyos, otaku _fanboy_?

–Si vamos a hablar de otakus –dijo Gin–; Toushi, Touushi~ ¿Estás ahí?

–¿Por _otaku fanboy _se refieren a mí, verdad? ¿No es así? –exclamó anteojos histérico.

–Esperen, creo que nos estamos saliendo de la trama –dijo Urara, Sougo la miró inexpresivo–. Bueno, me gustaría saber que pasa conmigo.

–Respecto a eso –dijo Gintoki–, todo comenzó cuando Kirara llegó a nuestra casa pidiendo ayuda para buscar a su hermana perdida, y creo que eso fue todo, ¿no?

–¿Y cómo explican que el gorila y mayora estén aquí? –preguntó Kagura con exasperación.

–Ah, eso fue porque Kirara entró en pánico y se subió al tejado de una casa –respondió Shimpachi avergonzado–, en eso, el gorila acosador y Hijikata-san nos ayudaron a convencerla de que encontraríamos a Urara, y se arrepintió de su intento de suicidio.

–Pues era de esperarse, las chicas de sangre tipo [xxx] son así –complementó Hijikata.

Gin tuvo una sensación de _deja-vú_. De repente flechas comenzaron a señalar a Kirara, y también a Kondo, quién en un momento en que nadie lo vió –ni siquiera había intervenido una vez–, ya se encontraba desnudo, con unos pixeles cubriendo cierta parte.

Kagura señaló al gorila con repugnacia.

–¡Oigan! ¿Se puede saber por qué los pixeles están en la cara del gorila? ¿No deberían estar en otro lugar?

–No, ciertamente es mejor que usen la censura en la cara –comentó Gin inexpresivo.

–Volviendo al tema importante –dijo Hijikata–, ya que hemos encontrado a la hermana desaparecida, podemos irnos, ¿verdad?

Todos asintieron, y entonces la chica sumisa se levantó.

–¿Esa será toda mi participación? –todos la ignoraron, sin embargo no tenían idea de cómo mandarlas a la isla de la que provenían. Entonces a Gin se le encendió el bombillo.

–Kagura, ¿todavía tienes la _carta de acompañar__******_, cierto?

La pelirroja asintió confundida; sí, siempre cargaba la carta, no sabía cuándo podría ser útil.

–Pero Gin-chan –replicó con un puchero –, ¿Sabes lo que me costó obtenerla? _Genthru__*******_ por poco y me pone una bomba, como para desperdiciar esa valiosa carta con estas desconocidas.

–Kagura –dijo Gin tomando aire–, sabes que gracias a mí nos salvamos del _bombardero_, ya después podremos conocer a _Ging_, pero ahora es importante que ambas regresen a su Isla.

–Está bien –aceptó en un suspiro y sacó la carta de entre su ropa–, tomen.

Urara la recibió y aún no convencida, se situó al lado de su hermana y la tomó de la mano.

–¿Sabes utilizarla? –indagó el peliplata.

–Si, nos vemos después –respondió tranquila pero resignada, levantó la mano con la carta–, "_acompañar activado_"

De repente, ambas chicas se transformaron en una luz que salió disparada en dirección al norte.

–¿Si llegarán a casa? –preguntó Shimpachi con un deje de preocupación–. ¿Están seguros que esto funcionará?

–Supongo, viven en una isla, ¿no? –dijo Kagura, todos asintieron–. Si no, las llevará a _GREED ISLAND_, casi lo mismo.

Al parecer todos excepto uno –anteojos no estaba muy convencido–, estuvieron de acuerdo con eso, y una vez las dos muchachas abandonaron el lugar, el conflicto se solucionó y la historia llegaba a su fin.

–Bueno, ya que salimos de esto, iré a patrullar –dijo Hijikata con tono áspero mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo–. Kondo-san, busque su ropa por favor y vámonos.

Okita alzó su mano derecha y la agitó de un lado a otro, despidiéndose de sus superiores del Shinsengumi.

–Oye bastardo, ¡Tú también deberías trabajar! –exclamó Toushiro, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Sougo sacó una Bazuca y le apuntó con ella.

–Muere Hijikata –una sádica sonrisa se formó en sus labios, antes de que tanto comandante desnudo como vice-comandante vestido, salieran corriendo de aquel lugar.

En la explosión de la bazuca, salieron volando Gintoki y Shimpachi, dejando de nuevo a los protagonistas iniciales.

–Pensé que esta estupidez no se solucionaría –dijo Kagura buscando con la mirada a su perrito–. Definitivamente es malo para mí vivir entre tantos idiotas.

–Oh, entonces eres de tipo de sangre [xxx] –mencionó con un tono calmado–, de esas que son brutas y chinas.

Con rabia la pelirroja se lanzó al castaño para darle un buen golpe, y no volverlo a ver sano en un buen tiempo, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y se reanudó la batalla campal.

_FIN_

_._

_._

_._

¿Pensaron que había acabado? No, están equivocados. Aún hay más.

Ya eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, y el cielo estaba naranja, la puesta de sol se acercaba, y en el parque –o lo que quedaba – se encontraban Sougo y Kagura recostados en el suelo agotados y sin energía, no habían descansado en ningún momento y menos habían comido, las tiritas de sukonbu ya no existían y Kagura sentía como su estómago se retorcía y gruñía en su interior.

–Oye China, podrías dejar de hacer esos sonidos, me molesta –dijo Okita con impaciencia disfrazada en una voz neutral.

–Tú sádico, ¿crees que es intencional? –espetó con exaspero–. Cuanto quisiera yo una buena ración de arroz con un huevo encima.

–¿En serio? ¡Qué pésimo gusto tienes! –dijo tranquilamente–. A mí me gustaría comer otra cosa y no esa mierda de la que hablas.

Con poca energía, Kagura le dio un débil puñetazo y su estómago volvió a tronar, realmente tenía hambre.

–Entonces, ¿qué comerías tú? –preguntó con desagrado.

–Hay muchas cosas, pero algo dulce estaría bien –respondió tranquilamente–, puede ser un pastel o algo así.

–¿Tienes problemas con el azúcar igual que Gin-chan?

–No –respondió secamente–, digamos que soy más moderado.

Ese era el apocalipsis, ¿ambos hablando tranquilamente sin golpearse? Algo estaba mal, o iba a estarlo…

–Oye China, ¿Quieres ir a una pastelería que conozco? –preguntó el castaño, Kagura inmediatamente lo miró sorprendida. El sádico había sido poseído por algún ser demoníaco que lo hacía parecer amable.

–¿Estás bien sádico? –inquirió con fingida preocupación–. Deberías ir a descansar a tu cuartel de ladrones de impuestos, claramente tienes fiebre o algo.

–Si estoy bien, estúpida niña –respondió en tono aburrido–. Pero ya que estamos y tengo hambre no se me ocurrió otra cosa, créeme que serías la última opción que tendría para invitar a alguien a comer.

Kagura bufó, sin embargo, muy a su pesar tenía hambre, y ya que Sougo la estaba invitando a comer no tenía queja, así fuera él, igual era la comida lo que más le importaba. Caminaron hasta aquella pastelería que el castaño visitaba usualmente y allí los atendió una amable señora.

–¡Oh! Tu por aquí, y vienes con una linda chica –dijo la mujer sonriente–. ¿Quieres lo mismo de siempre? –el capitán del Shinsengumi asintió–. ¿Con salsa de…?

La mujer fue callada por Sougo, quien con una sonrisa antes de que terminara su frase le hizo saber que quería el pastel con de _esa_ salsa. Kagura con algo de desconfianza sintió una familiaridad con los postres y pasteles de esa tienda; en algún lugar los había visto. La mujer entregó dos cajas con las tortas, Okita las recibió.

–Tenías hambre –mencionó Sougo al ver como su compañera se atragantaba con varios pasteles a la vez, el sacó uno de chocolate de otra caja y se lo llevó a los labios que tenían una sonrisa dibujada en ellos, observó a su compañera que tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante y no pronunciaba palabra–. Oye, ¿te sientes bien?

Lentamente la pelirroja levantó la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos, y él no supo describir su expresión.

–¡Está delicioso! –exclamó Kagura, Okita hizo una mueca de confusión–. ¡Yo que creí que tú le pondrías salsa de tabasco o una mierda por el estilo! ¡Pero no!

–Esa anciana… creí haberle dicho que le pusiera salsa –murmuró mirando hacia un lado.

–Tu maldito… –susurró al alcanzarlo escuchar sus verdaderas intenciones–. ¡Hijo de perra! Te mataré, ¡idiota!

Pero antes de defenderse, el castaño quedó en el suelo tosiendo, había tomado la caja equivocada. O no. Había una nota.

_"__Los dulces serán para ella, ¡deberías ser más caballeroso con una chica!"_

En conclusión, la mujer de la pastelería era la culpable de que ahora quisiera cinco mil litros de agua y que la mocosa pelirroja estuviera muy feliz comiendo dulces. Por suerte, como sádico que era se recuperó rápidamente.

–Oye, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Kagura con verdadera preocupación, de repente él había caído al suelo–. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

–Bueno, tú comes cualquier cosa… –respondió incorporándose–, eres de ese tipo de chicas.

–¡Y tú eres de los de tipo [xxx]! –alegó con desespero–. ¡De los mocosos idiotas sádicos!

–¡Tú te lo has buscado, perra! ¡No te quejes después!

Y ese fue el detonante para que una pelea comenzara. De nuevo.

**_FIN (Ahora sí)_**

.

.

.

En un lugar muy lejano, quizá otro universo de otro anime, las hermanas Urara y Kirara acababan de aparecer gracias a la carta de acompañar en algún lago nublado, se miraron con confusión, ese lugar no era su hogar. Estaban a punto de gritar hasta que una tercera las interrumpió.

–¿Hay alguien ahí? –preguntó una voz confundida–. ¡No veo nada!

–Es por la niebla, pero nosotras si te vemos –respondió Urara con obviedad.

–No es eso –respondió bruscamente–. ¡Es que no encuentro mis gafas!

–Um, aquí están –entregó Kirara con un tono de voz bajo–. ¿Sabes en donde estamos?

La ninja-masoquista-acosadora se colocó los lentes y miró con confusión a su alrededor.

–No sé, mi novio Gin-san me dio una carta y me dijo que si la utilizaba estaría muy feliz, luego resulté en este lugar –respondió confundida.

–¡Así que tenía una _carta clonar__*****_y nos mandó a este lugar! –exclamó con rabia Urara.

–Oye… –pronunció Sacchan con curiosidad–, ¿tú también eres _una M_, verdad?

Urara la miró con confusión, hasta que la ninja de cabellos lila se lanzó a ambas hermanas y las alejó de ese punto en el momento que una bala pasó por sus narices. De entre la niebla un hombre alto y delgado de cabello grisáceo se acercó al trío de chicas.

–¡Aléjense de ella! –exclamó el hombre– ¡Es una _Hormiga Quimera__******_!

Ambas hermanas miraron a la ninja acosadora antes de que por arte de magia desapareciera balbuceando cosas de que todo lo hacía por su amado Gin-san; y luego el extraño hombre de la extraña pistola la persiguió gritando que era una especie rango A, que debía dejarse capturar.

–Genial, ahora estamos solas onee-chan –suspiró Urara, Kirara la miró con tristeza.

.

.

.

* * *

**_* Chuubert: _**_Son esos refrescos de sabor con hielo en tubitos. Supongo que casi como un bonice._

**_** Carta de acompañar: _**_Referencia a __Hunter x Hunter__, durante el arco __**GREED ISLAND**__ (O Isla de la Ambición) Se encuentran en un videojuego donde se utilizan cartas de hechizo y cosas por el estilo. La carta de acompañar sirve para ir a un lugar_ _–o donde una persona– previamente visitado. Al final los protagonistas la usan para conocer al padre de uno de ellos, __**Ging**__._

**_*** Genthru: _**_Se podría decir que es el principal antagonista del arco **GREED ISLAND**. También fue llamado __**el bombardero**__._

_._

**_* Carta clonar: _**_Bueno es simple, funciona para clonar otras cartas en el juego, en este caso la carta de acompañar. Como por decir que Gin le sacó un duplicado._

**_** Hormigas Quimera: _**_Criaturas de quien sabe donde de diferente apariencia entre sí, comen humanos, aparecen en __Hunter x Hunter__, en el arco inmediatamente posterior al de GREED ISLAND._

_Por último a parte de Hunter x Hunter, hubieron referencias a otros capítulos del anime: _

–_Episodios 126-128: Arco de correspondencia._

–_Episodios 186-187: Arco Rokkaku._

* * *

**_¡Hola! Bueno, no sé como describir este fic... pero sin duda ha sido uno de los más absurdos que he escrito; pero bueno espero haber capturado la esencia de Gintama que era mi intención. Al principio quería escribir algo puramente OkiKagu, pero luego llegaron locas ideas a mi cabeza y este fue el resultado xd_**

**_Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer, si tienen sugerencias o algo estoy abierta a escuchar, o en todo caso, leer. Lo de Hunter x Hunter... bueno, espero que a quienes no lo hayan visto, hayan entendido un poco con las aclaraciones y eso. Espero que se hayan reído, esa era la intención xD Si no, pues fracasé en mi misión u.u_**

**_Lo próximo que tengo en mente, es un OkiKagu puro, espero que llegue a mi la inspiración, y mi perezosa musa me de muuuchas ideas._**

**_Si les gustó o algo, déjenme un review please! Es la fuente de vida de mi musa :)_**

**_SALUDOS n.n_**


End file.
